Surviving The Sengoku
by Mercdreams
Summary: Want a heroine that is a tough nut? Well, I did too. So I'm writing one. The ex-military heroine with 'issues' here we come! No romantic interest...maybe.
1. Intro Part 1

**I'm horrible at introductions and starting stories, so if you can get past the first Intro commend you. If you like looking at the brighter side, think of it as a puzzle and you get pieces now and then. May edit when I come up with something better. **

We start at Honno-ji -Present Day- Where two people are near the Honno-ji monument. Sasuke (you know who he is) and Mai (my take on the heroine). Mai is talking on the phone to her family in the States. Lets Start!

"Yes, mom… Don't worry, I've got that covered… Next month… Sure, put him on... Hey, bud! Do you miss Aunty Mai?... Awesome… Can you give the phone to Granny?... Thanks, bud… Love you too… Talk to you later mom… Love you, bye." I put down my phone and looked at a stone monument that was marking the site of an old temple. I slowly read the plaque. 'Cool, so this is where Nobunaga died.' I stole a glance at the one other person in the vicinity. He had walked up next to me while I was on the phone and stared intently at the stone. His lab coat and serious expression had alarms going off in my mind, but I kept my anxiety at bay. 'Don't jump to conclusions. He is not after you… But if he is…' I steal another glance and size him up. The lab coat hid his build enough that I couldn't tell whether he had muscle. 'Best assume he does' I reassess our surroundings. A pedestrian walkway, no car access, no other people, a stone, and dark windows. My mind was formulating different ways of incapacitating this nameless stranger, who could be perfectly harmless for all I know when it started raining. "Oh no" 'Slip factors and noise reduction just got added to the mix.'

"What poor timing." The stranger spoke, but his choice of words put me on red alert.

'What do you mean poor timing?' "Clear skies all day and night. You could never trust the weather reports anyway."

"Are you all right?" The man turned toward me.

'No sudden movements from him yet. Good.'

"Do you have an umbrella?" He asked.

"I do, but I left it back at my house." It was really at my hotel, but I would rather he think I was a local, rather than a traveler. A bolt of lightning struck the stone, causing both of us to jump.

"Be careful miss-"

He was offering a hand to me when everything went smokey and I heard several loud crashes. My anxiety hit me tenfold and all of a sudden I was back to my days in the US Air Force. Our base under artillery fire, the mess hall being hit, and everyone scrambling to their posts. Scramble. I need to get to regroup with my squad. I jumped to feet and nausea hit. 'Not the time to hurl!' Smoke invaded my lungs and the following cough cleared more than smoke from my body. 'Calm down. Reassess.' It was no longer raining, but now I was in a building that was on fire and lab coat guy was gone. 'SHIT!' I saw someone in Japanese armor asleep on the floor, and another man approaching him with something. 'I don't think that is a walking stick!' "Up here!" I yelled. The other man froze before running away. 'He didn't want to be seen.' With a growing fire rushing me, I jostle the sleeping man.

"Rise and shine dude! Get your ass moving!"

"Huh. Who are you?"

"Introductions later." I sling his arm around my shoulder and hauled him to his feet. Time to start booking it to an exit.

Clearing the burning building I threw myself to the ground and attempted to clear my lungs of smoke. The taste of bile started rising, I willed that down. 'I'm not in the clear yet.'

"Someone tried to kill me while I slept? Audacious, but foolish."

'What?'

"Killing the guards and getting close though… You there. Woman." He looked me over thoroughly. He was sizing me up. 'Takes one to know one.' I sized him up too. Heavy Japanese armor, imposing stance, samurai speech, sword, and dangerous eyes. 'Trouble.' "You saved my life. You may be some girl the monks snuck in for entertainment, but I owe you my thanks."

'Monks? Entertainment? I'd rather stay away from such parties.'

"I don't know how I got there, but you're welcome." I pick myself up off the ground and take a quick look around. 'I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore.' Old fashioned temple (on fire), open courtyard, not a skyscraper in sight. I listened for sirens, but I heard nothing of the sort. Just the roaring and cracking of a temple sized bonfire. I return my attention to the man I brought with me out of the fire. 'Something is wrong.'

"What are you staring at? Surely you know who I am."

"No, I don't."

"You saved me without knowing how I am? Not expecting reward or favor?"

'Add rich and influential to the list.'

"So be it. I shall tell you my name. I am the man who will rule all under the sun-"

'Pompous.'

"I don't need to know anymore."

"What?"

'I'm not going to stick around you. I have other priorities right now.'

"You're a curious one, woman. No one's ever spoken so impudently to me before."

'Young master. This guy is just racking them up. And now he's laughing? Time to get out of dodge.'

"You intrigue me, which is almost as worthy of praise as saving my life." He stood up straighter, and I got ready to book it. "I am the Lord of Azuchi Castle and Daimyo of Owari, Oda Nobunaga."

'...'

"..."

The change of scenery, the armor… "Pardon me for asking something strange, but what year is it?"

"It is 1582. Why?"

'Crazy. Looney. But is it him, or me?!'

"I've given my name. It's your turn."

"..."

"Hey-" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Give me your name."

I let a tense smile grace my lips before I grabbed his wrist, twist, pull, trip, swish, and knee. Nobunaga was now facedown with an arm behind his back and my weight behind his neck. "Nope. Nope. Nope, Nope. Can't be right. Time to visit the VA again. Yup. Just a dream. Must have been struck by lightning."

"NOBUNAGA!" A large group was coming our way, and they didn't look inviting. Who am I kidding, why would they be inviting?

"When are you going to unhand me, woman." Nobunaga calmly asked with authority.

'Yikes. I forgot about you!'

"Oops. Sorry." I got off the man and booked it.

**There! You finished part one!**

**Will you continue, or move on?**


	2. Intro Part 2 Preview

**Intro Part 2 Preview.**

**So here is what happened. I was typing out this part in DocManager, and when I pressed 'Submit Document' it didn't validate, and I lost everything! Lesson learned: Don't write in DocManager! So I quickly summarized what I wrote. So this will be like a preview of what is to come. I may, very likely, end up changing things dramatically.**

What a night! I ran into a creepy abbot, nearly fell off a cliff, saw labcoat dude, a heterochromatic stabby guy tried to stab me, and another guy tried to seduce me. What the fuck! And apparently it is TRUE. I am in 1582 Japan! My latest exploit led me to head but one guy and knee the other in the stomach before I was captured by the order of Nobunaga!


End file.
